Many call centers today have network architectures that use distributed modems at the workstation of each human advisor. Incoming calls may require only one switching event to route the call to an available advisor. Once a call has been directed to the workstation of a call center advisor, modem multiplexing may separate voice and data segments within a session. The network architecture of these call centers have been designed with an emphasis on interactive voice calls with a live advisor supported by modems and database access, rather than on calls that may be directed to an advisor or directed to more automated resources built on a computer server and database system. A desirable feature of these architectures is that they can accommodate either data or voice transmissions over a single voice channel.
Data and voice communications may be sent using a dedicated transport mechanism for data, and a separate voice call over another channel for voice communications. The two transceivers may be integrated, one of which is used for the voice call and the other for the data call. This method requires a modem line associated with each voice line, resulting in a more extensive use of voice lines and modems than is practical for a large-scale call center, which may receive many thousands of calls in a day.
Call centers that are providing telematics service for mobile vehicles center have been offering more services, as well as experiencing tremendous growth in the volume of calls. This growth, which is expected to continue in the foreseeable future, is in part due to the increased percentage of new vehicles being equipped with wireless communication devices. Thus, the call centers need to build scalable network systems with an efficient way to manage the inevitable increase in data and voice calls, while providing customers with a high quality of service and reliability. Ideally, this network system would also benefit from reduced costs associated with a proper balance between advisor and modem requirements, and minimized connection time.
Call centers with a large percentage of data calls may benefit from an alternative network architecture that uses a centralized modem pool. This alternative approach may be more scalable, efficient and cost effective, though may often require switching between the modem pool and an advisor in order to perform numerous data operations and voice communications. The technical challenge in this alternative network architecture becomes the need for rapid and accurate switching between voice and data segments during a single call. The ability to transition reliably from a voice call to a data call becomes a necessary function for the efficient operation of the call center.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a method for transitioning between data and voice segments during wireless communications between a mobile vehicle and a call center. Additionally, it offers a method to improve the scalability, increase the efficiency and reduce the costs of a call center network, as well as overcome the obstacles described above.